The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for cognitive stabilizer wheels for vehicles. Children often use stabilizer wheels as they are learning to ride a bicycle (or before learning to ride a bicycle). Nevertheless, injuries can occur, including injuries to the head, groin, fractures (broken bones), soft tissue injuries, etc. Bicycles with stabilizer wheels are sometimes used by the elderly. Such bicycles can be used by those with a fear of falling, physical therapy patients, those with weight issues, cancer patients, those with cerebral palsy, stroke victims, adults or children who are physically impaired, and adults or children who are mentally handicapped.